


Mine!

by 1ThatYaoiFanGirl1



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yandere Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1/pseuds/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has been in love with his best friend Haru for ten years, nothing is wrong with their friendship but when Rin comes back into the picture who also loves Haru Makoto just can't help to show him who Haru belongs to. Maybe Yandere Makoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! If you want another chapter just comment or if you don't have a account but you would like to say something about this fanfic you can go to my DA page http://that-yaoi-fan-girl.deviantart.com/
> 
> So this probably will be a yandere Makoto fanfic and in later chapters (if i do more that is) it'll probably be matured

 

 

This is bad. I should stop now before I make things worse. My hand glazing over his pale skin as he let out a little snore, how I looked at his chest going up then down, the black hair that suited him so well, how his toes squished together as he slept…Beautiful. However I shouldn’t be doing this but these urges are getting out of control after holding it in for so long. My hand started from his soft black hair then going onto his surprising warm cheek and now it was at his rib cage. When he let out a little mumble I pulled my hand back like his skin was fire, I was scarred if those ocean blue eyes open to see me touching him while he sleeps. I quickly got away from his bubble and turned around facing the darkness of the plain room, my face heating up by the second, this isn’t the first time I done this while he sleeps but I would usually touch his cheek and his hair and that’s all but I went further tonight and if he didn’t mumble there I might of went further. I’m in love with him, I love the person who has been my friend for over ten years now, the person I trust most and will give him everything. I love Haruka Nanase.

 

“Makoto,” Haru looked over to me rubbing his eyes slightly adjusting to the darkness in the room, he must of notice I wasn’t holding onto his top (well my top that he used whenever he came to my house) like I usually do when he spends the night over with me, Haru could be a very deep sleeper but when something common leaves from his body he’ll wake up. “Oi, are you alright?” To others Haru would be considered someone that was cold but to people that Haru is friends with he would always consider them before himself that’s one of the reasons why I love him.

 

“I’m ok, Haru-chan.” I tried to sound as cheerful I could be, trying not to seem nervous at all. Haru just looked at me and sighed taking my hand and putting it on his night top, he turned around getting comfortable in my pillow (which was my favourite pillow) as my face was heating up because of the contact from Haru.

Before I went to sleep Haru started to talk, “…drop the ‘chan’…Night, Makoto.” I had a small smile and let the darkness take over me, that night I only dreamed about touching Haru and going further but I know these thoughts were wrong, I shouldn’t feel like this.

 

 

The next day we had a swimming practise with Samezuka, it all went fine and smooth, we had a relay and we beat Rins team. Though before we finished Haru and Rin had one of their common free style races, Haru won again, no big surprise. But seeing those two talking and Rin patting Haru on the shoulder made my stomach turn, all I wanted to do at that moment was to get Haru and run away with him, but I won’t. I don’t like making Haru upset and I know he felt a relief when Rin became friends with him again. I turned around when I heard Nagisa calling for me asking if I was alright, I just said I was and kept those feelings inside, I gave him a quick smile and went to go get change. When Gou told us we need to start leaving we all got together, but Haru wasn’t there, he was in the changing room with us just a minute ago. We let a few minutes pass thinking he was still getting change but it was taking too long so before I could go look for Haru he was there beside Rin who had his cocky smile on his face. Gou got in front of Haru and crossed her arms looking up at him, I didn’t feel jealous when it was Gou I know for a fact that she liked Sousuke and vice versa, I believe their going out actually. “Haruka-senpai, we need to get going before we miss the last train for the hour.” Haru just stared at her with his poker face, he opened his mouth about to say something but Rin decided to speak to Gou.

“Haru’s going to stay with me tonight, like he usually does on Fridays. Did you guys not know?” All of us must have had a shocked look on our faces I knew I have; none of us knew that Haru stayed with Rin on Fridays. I felt a slight jealousy early on but now there was so much overwhelming my whole body. Before I could ask Haru why he didn’t tell anyone, epically me, he answered the question that one of the others asked while my brain was thinking of why he didn’t told me and to calm myself down also.

“I thought Rin didn’t want me to tell.” He said it plain and simple like he usually does, though he also might of mean he was doing stuff with Rin, without realizing I felt a drip of blood going down my hand, I didn’t realise I was digging that hard in my palm that I would bleed. I quickly put my hand on my bag strap so it would soak into that and not drip onto the ground of the swimming pool. Gou sighed and gave Haru a small smile saying we need to go now before the train gets here. We all exited the swimming pool, Rei, Gou, Nagisa and I went straightforward while the other two went off to the dorms.

 

 

When we’re halfway to the station I remembered my hand was covered in a bloodstain, I forgot that I accidentally dig my nail too far into my palm earlier on. Without even thinking I started to speak without control, “I forgot my goggles at the pool, you guys go on ahead even if the train gets here.” Gou looked at me like I said I didn’t eat a cake while cake crumps were on my face. She reluctantly went forward with Nagisa and Rei waving at me asking me to text her if I’ll make it for the train. When they were out of sight I ran towards the dorms, I felt like I was on fire since Haru stayed with Rin. Why does Haru want to stay with Rin!?! A thought came in my mind, one that I’ve nearly forgotten; it was around the time when Haru and I first became friends with Rin. It was a week after and we were waiting for Haru who was getting his forgotten lunch from his mother, the words Rin said though made my younger self’s body run cold and it still does, “Nanase is cool huh? With his freestyle! I might ask him out!” The laugh and the blush on the shark boy’s face made my younger self feel like I was going to throw up. A hundred thoughts ran through my little head back then as I took in those words that the other just said. I remember I wasn’t really sure if I really liked Haru back then but when Rin said those words was the time I accepted I like Haru. I think Rin still has feelings for Haru if I remember from one of his letters.

 

 

 

The both of us wrote time to time to each other. Rin asked me not to tell Haru and I did what he requested me to do. However he sent me a letter that was a year before he came back, he stated how he missed us and started to say about this part time job that he had and how he really wanted to ask someone out but he didn’t stay in contact with the person. I wrote Rin back saying he should tell the person his feelings and coagulation him about his job and such. However the last ever letter that I ever read that made me stop writing him, it made me feel sick but I wasn’t threated though cause I knew he was staying in Australia and had no contact to him. I remember what he wrote even if it was from two years ago.

 

 

I like Haruka…Haruka Nanase, I’ve been in love for him since I’ve left Japan.

 

 

I ran much faster now seeing the dorms that Rin was located, I didn’t have a plan in mind of what I was going to do but I know for sure I was going to show Rin who Haru belong to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter after a day or two! Sorry if there is grammar mistakes didn't have enough time to fix it till it was %100

I ran up the stairs remembering what room Rin said was his; I felt the blood boiling inside me as a I took each step. I felt like I was running faster then the actually fastest man in the world. I also heard three words shouting in my head that kept repeating and repeating, but those words felt so right to say. ‘Haruka is mine!’

 

I’ve always had people talking in my head but it was only a whisper and would only show up whenever Haru was around and that was nearly all the time. They would usually just say ‘offer Haru your food’ or ‘Haru is about to hurt himself, go help him!’ sometimes just sometimes the voices will tell me to do something bad to Haru that I didn’t like to think about doing it to him…is what I wish to say, sometimes I’ve came close to doing those bad things to Haru but I know something would happen and the both of us wouldn’t see each other again. So I didn’t do those bad things to Haru. 

 

When I got on the floor that Rin’s room was on I started to walk knowing that I need to act calm. When I got in front of his door I brought my hand up about to knock but I hesitated, I pulled my hand back slowly thinking to myself of what I should do. If I knocked and Haru answered what should I do? I took a quick breath and shock my head bringing my hand to knock against the door till I heard someone talking from the other side. Straight away the laughter that came from the inside I knew it was Rin he just had that one of a kind laugh (Haru’s was more of a one of kind no one can ever beat Haru), I put my ear against the door trying to hear what was happening. 

 

“Mackerel, again?” Then followed his laughter, “ jeeze Haru try to have some meat, best way to get muscles.” How dare he tell Haru that he couldn’t have mackerel! What gave him the right to do so? Haru loved his mackerel.

 

“Makoto tells me it’s fine if I not have meat…” When he mentioned my name I couldn’t help to feel butterflies in my stomach, Haru was talking about me. 

“…Haru it’s fine if you have mackerel anywhere else but I prefer meat and whenever I’m at your place I always have mackerel, so just this once could you please eat some meat, for your boyfriend?’ Wait…Boyfriend? Did he just say what I think he said? What the fu-! I felt my hand gripping onto the walls that was around me, I must of missed heard Rin, I must of missed heard him.

 

After waiting a good few minutes for a person to speak I was brought with the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard“…Rin, I’ve actually made my mind up about that question you asked me,” What question did Rin asked you Haru? Why haven’t you told me what Rin has asked you Haru? I heard footsteps and a smooch sound following it. “I like you too, Rin.” I quickly turned around feeling like I was going to throw up after hearing what Haru said, those words were supposed to be for me like I imagine but hearing those words for Rin made me feel like crying, screaming, throwing things and throwing up. I quickly got to my feet and left the dorms that Rin’s room was in. I quickly checked my phone and saw I had enough time to catch up with the others; I sent a quick text to Rei and started to jog to the station. The jog took a bit of my anger away but only the size of a baby’s toe. I ran up to the station hearing Nagisa calling for me saying the train was just about to arrive, I made it in time for the train and sat across from the others. I looked out of the window thinking about what Haru was doing with Rin at this moment, I couldn’t help to feel like throwing up again but when Nagisa asked if I was all right I just gave him my common smile and said I was all right just feeling a bit sick.

 

When I saw Haru the next day was quiet late, I usually saw him at ten in the morning but today was the first time I seen him past twelve. I was in Haru’s living room waiting at the table as he made Mackerel for the both of us, every second I was thinking about Haru and Rin kissing. I felt my hands gripping onto my trousers as I listen to Haru bringing the plates out from under the cupboard. I closed my eyes breathing in and out but I heard the voices, two to be exacts and they were talking, like they were talking to each other.

 

“Haruka is supposed to be Makotos.” One of the aggressive voices said.

 

“But Haru is just Makoto’s friend, remember? We shouldn’t get mad over something that doesn’t belong to us.” The reasoning voice spoke to the aggressive one.

 

“We’ve known Haru for most of our life’s! I know Haru inside and out! He needs me to help to get through this world! Remember what’s nearly happen to him if it wasn’t for us! Rin doesn’t deserve to date Haruka!” the aggressive voice sounded like one of those people that were screaming out of anger but you could hear they were about to cry.

 

“Rin asked, we didn’t...” The reasoning voice said quietly in Makoto’s head. Before the voices could still argue the person that they were talking about came in the room and putting a plate of mackerel in front of me and sitting one down across from me. When Haru went to put down a knife and fork for me but for some reason I grabbed onto his wrist, even though I wasn’t looking at him I knew that he had a painful look on his face cause he knows for sure that he’s using a lot of strength on Haru here. 

 

“M-Makoto, you’re hurting me.” I finally looked up at Haru noticing that there were slight tears at the corner of his eyes. My eyes wide at the sight and I quickly pulled him down throwing him on the floor and going a top of him. There was Haru underneath me looking at me with a questioning look in his eye, he didn’t seem to mind the pain I just put him through he was only caring about my well being. But there I was on top of him giving him a cold expression. Haru gripped onto my arm making chills run through my back, I made eye contact with him and he started to speak. “Makoto what’s wrong? You’ve been acting out of it for a few weeks, did I do something wrong?” I knew that Haru didn’t like to hurt others feelings, that’s why he never tries to make friends. I didn’t answer his question and instead I asked him my own question

 

“Haru, are you dating Rin?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS: If you don't like people getting blackmailed into doing things like giving their body cause someone blackmailed them then this chapter isn't for you or any in the future. 
> 
> Anyways only a day later i updated wow i'm quite surprise in myself for that! Should i make yandere Makoto do this to Haru? Maybe...comment on what you want to see in future chapters and i could try to fit it in there someway. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao!

There was a long silence between the two of us for some reason it wasn’t awkward it was more of a guilty kind. For the first time the voices inside in my head were silent waiting for Haru to answer. I looked down to the lying Haru under me seeing his blue eyes looking everywhere expect me, he quickly took in a deep breath and finally made eye contact with me having his poker face back on. “…Yes, I date Rin.” I felt my heart breaking into pieces as Haru said those words like he was just stating the weather. I felt the tears at the corner of my eyes, Haru was dating someone and it wasn’t me, it was Rin, Rin fucking Matsuoka. I felt like jumping off a cliff, feeling like I wanted to rip my heart out to not feel this pain. Then Rin popped in my head, he was the one that caused this he deserved to feel pain, not me. 

 

‘Rin did ask Haru first, we should just act like we’re happy.” I heard the reasoning voice in my head saying, the voice that I acted like on the outside but didn’t like at all.

 

‘We were here first! Haru has been ours for ten years! He belongs to us not Rin! We should do what Makoto thought!’ the anger voice screamed and this voice was how I truly act like in the inside and I listen to this one more if it was to make a decision.

 

‘Haru will get depressed and you know that remember when Rin left for Australia? Even though I agree to what Makoto thought I’m disagreeing because I’m thinking of Haru first instead of what we want.’

 

‘…Haru isn’t ours anymore…Haru doesn’t love us anymore…Haru loves Rin…Haru needs Rin now…’ There was a new voice; I would say the voice that gave up or the depressed voice.

 

‘Haru is ours! Look at him he needs us! If it wasn’t for us he would have been broken!’ it was true that very bad things as people following Haru when he went to go get food would follow him and if it wasn’t for me…stalking (I call it ‘protecting from a distance’) Haru would have been killed, robbed, raped even. Those nasty people felt my wrath of going near Haru and without fail I made them never go near Haru again…or anyone in fact.

 

I finally looked at Haru after a minute or two after listening to my thoughts, looking at those blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean that looked at me only at this moment. I took in a quick breath feeling the tears going away and decided not to kick Rin out of life because Haru will surly be depressed and lock him in not even letting me in. I grabbed Haru’s wrists and sat him up seeing him look at me without doing anything. I looked at the ground then back to Haru throwing myself onto him hugging his back. I heard Haru wince, I knew I was hugging him to tight but I didn’t loosen mostly because I felt like if I let go of Haru I’ll lose in this game between me and Rin, this game that Rin doesn’t even know that we’ve been playing since he left to Australia. When I felt the arms of the other touching my back I loosened my grip slightly. I kept my grip on him as he rubbed his hand up and down my back, “Makoto…What do I have to do to make you happy, I’ll do anything if it helps.” To others his voice sounded like he was just wondering but I heard guilt in that voice, sometimes just those little times that Haru wanted to go to see Rin or even Nagisa on those few odd times I would pretend that I was hurt and he would pay attention to me and forget all about the plans he made with Rin or anyone else. I quickly thought of what to say to him but I just continued to hug him.

 

“…Haru-chan, could we just stay like this?” I felt him rubbing my back and I knew he was nodding his head how his head went up then down onto my shoulder. 

 

We stayed like that for a few hours but we moved positions sometimes. We were now on Haru’s bed as I hugged onto him for dear life and how he slightly held onto me. The light that came from the moon touched our skin as we hugged each, to be honest I wish I could take a photo, Haru didn’t really like hugs and such from others even when he was a child and when his parents asked for a hug he would only do it when they kept asking him. As we hugged my head rested in his beautiful black hair that smelt so good that smelt like it was made for Haru, the smell of him was amazing it was like being in heaven. Without even realizing when I was rubbing his back I slowly put my hand up his top rubbing his back feeling no shiver coming from the other but I decide to go to his chest to see how far I could go and I did felt a shiver coming from him when my hand went slightly going over his nipple. I heard the slight gasp coming from the shorter one; I looked at his blue eyes that gazed up at me in confusing.

“…Makoto what are you doing?” He tried to say something else but when I gave a rough pinch to his sensitive nipple that made him wince. He put his hands on my shoulders trying to push me away. “Makoto I’m dating Rin.” I brought my lips to his ears, I know I shouldn’t do this but I needed to know what kind of face he would make, how his voice sounded, how he called my name and how I would be the first person to touch him like this.

“Haru-chan you said you would do anything to make me happy correct?” Haru slowly nodded at my question. “Well I would be happy if you let me do stuff that I want to do.” In my opinion I thought he would have kicked me out but I was using his kindness as blackmail and I saw him nod slightly at my request. I couldn’t help to smile slightly, I was allowed to do anything to Haru and he gave me permission…even though I blackmailed him. However he started to ask me something.

“Makoto, don’t tell Rin.” Haru wasn’t making eye contact with me anymore he was just looking at my chest, his eyes though looked so depressed because he was practically cheating on Rin at this moment. I didn’t change my mind though, Haru belong to me not to Rin, only I could touch Haru like this and not Rin, I get to see the faces he makes and Rin doesn’t and I get to hear that beautiful voice moaning in utter bless and Rin doesn’t.

 

I know for sure I was going to make this night one of a hall of a night to make Haru forget Rin and choice me instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS HAS SMUT SO IF YOUR UNDER AGE GET OFF RIGHT NOW OR HIDE YOUR DEVICE FROM YOUR PARENTS. Sorry that i took FOREVER to update just had life cutting in and i had to write this chapter in secret 'cause i'm a girl that's writing a smut chapter and my parents will be super mad seeing there young 13-15 (i forgot if i let my age be shown here.) year old child writing this

My heart was beating so loud that I could hear it in my ears. Haru said yes, a yes that would let me do anything to him, a yes that would let me do things to him that I would only imagine in my head, I’ll be doing what lovers do with each other, this is all going to happen and I was going to do this without a second thought.

 

I slowly leaned over him with a small smile on my face looking into those beautiful blue eyes that looked at me with a look of curiosity. “Don’t worry Haru-chan, I won’t hurt you.” I brought my hands around his waist and flipped him on his back; I brought my hands on the bottom of his top pulling it off exposing his beautiful chest (even if I saw it at practice it felt different in the bedroom). I ran my hands over his slightly muscled chest starting from his collarbone then going over the pink nubs that belonged to my beautiful Haru-chan. I pinched them slightly yet I heard nothing from Haru’s mouth, I pinched again a bit harder and I heard a tiny sound coming from the other. I looked up at his face and saw how he had his eyes closed while I was doing this like he was sleeping, I wanted him to see what I was doing to him, to see how I touched him in places that he hasn’t been touched before, how I’ll be the person that’ll make him scream in pleasure, how I’ll be doing stuff to him like a lover would. Yet I didn’t spoke what I wanted to say to him, maybe because I was blackmailing him and felt guilt? (I didn’t felt that much guilt that I would pass this) I let out a tiny breath and quickly brought my mouth down and started to suck on his pink nub hearing a slight gasp coming from the other; while I sucked on one of them I brought my hand to twist the other one. I felt Haru’s hand going in my hair pulling it, even if it was painful I didn’t care, everything has to come with a price and the price in this was being in pain. 

 

After a few minutes I was getting hard, my dick pressing against my trousers making it quite painful. I moved forward slighting poking the tip at Haru’s ass. I pulled my mouth away from him and sat up looking at my beautiful Haru-chan, how he had drool going out of his mouth, how his half lidded eyes had a look of lust, how he was breathing slightly faster then normal. I brought my hands to his sides and I lift him up putting him on my lap making him face the door of his bedroom, I looked at his back and a slowly brought him into a hug feeling how stiff he was. I brought my lip to his neck planting a kiss wherever his hair wasn’t covering, then going down till I planted kisses all over his skin and when I wouldn’t be able to move down any further. I pulled back slightly and looked at the shorts that covered him, my hand slowly twitched at the thought I just had and this thought was going to become reality. 

 

I brought my hand to the front of his shorts pulling them slightly to put my hand in. I pulled down his boxers till I could touch his manhood. When I touched it I felt how soft it was, I let my hand go up and down the length seeing how his dick his an inch or two smaller then mines. I felt his dick twitching and if I thought I couldn’t get harder I was wrong. I quickly kept going up then down till Haru was hard. When I was going to take my hand off he leaned back his head resting against my shoulder. I looked at his face the only light I was getting was coming from the moon but it was enough to see the colour of his face. His face was red the reddest I’ve ever seen it, how his breathing was going the pace it does whenever he wins in a competition, his hair sticking onto his forehead because of his sweat and how he muttered my name slightly. 

 

It’s time to go all the way now; I need to do this, to mark Haru as mines, not Rin’s. I brought my hand to his mouth and told him to suck on them. To be honest I thought he wouldn’t bring my fingers in his mouth so quickly but feeling his saliva on my fingers right after I requested him to do it made me do a double take. After a minute of sucking I thought that was enough, I brought my fingers out of his mouth hearing a ‘pop’ coming afterwards. I brought my fingers to his hole pushing one in hearing a gasp coming from the other, yet after I left it in for a minute I knew he was fine. I slowly brought in my other figure and before I knew it all four fingers was in his hole. I pushed forward and heard a moan coming from the other, my breathing just stopped at that moment, Haru moaned. I made Haruka Nanase moan in pleasure. I quickly pushed my fingers hearing another moan coming from him. I kept doing this till I thought it was enough. I looked at his face and decided to ask him a question. “Haru do you want to stay like this?” He quickly nodded his breathing faster then before, I slowly smiled at his response. I brought his shorts down and mines then placing my dick at his hole. I positioned him well on my lap that it wouldn’t be as painful for him then it would have been a few minutes ago. I couldn’t help to feel so happy, I was doing this with Haru, Haru and I was about to be one. 

 

I pushed in hearing a cry coming from Haru, I knew I accidentally went too fast but I couldn’t help myself. I buried my face in his neck as I started to pant slightly, Haru felt so tight! I pushed in and out as fast as I could, Haru continued to cry but I whispered to him saying that it’ll get better, I promised him. After two minutes I heard him moan when I hurt a certain part that I hurt when I was preparing him. I continued to pound into that part of him loving how he moaned my name as it was the only thing that was on his mind. “M-Makoto, I’m goin..going to…” I know what he was going to say so I just planted a kiss on his lips. When I felt Haru shiver knowing he was going to cum I went faster and after my last thrush we both came. 

 

We both sat there trying to get our breath back, I looked over to see Haru asleep on me, I study his face seeing his mouth opened slightly with a drool slightly coming out his mouth, how his face has the slight tint of red. I planted a kiss on his forehead and lied down with him having a smile on my face the whole time.

 

Yet this wasn’t Haru and I together, this was I just blackmailing Haru because I was sad that he’s dating Rin. I need to do something to make Haru mines.


	5. Chapter 5

Haru-chan.

 

I love his name, his voice, his eyes and everything about him. So did the voices in my head, I've told you guys before about the voices in my head but I think I haven't really went into full depth about the voices.

 

I've always remembered the voices, not a single day has gone by that I haven't heard them. There was a lot of voices but most was background only two stuck out over all the rest, the self that I'm truly am and the self that I want to be.

 

The two voices would fight all the time saying stuff that I didn't even know or didn’t really care about. They were total opposite. The one that I truly am like is the devil on my shoulder and the one I act like and want to be like is the angel on my shoulder. They fought all the time but it wouldn't of really of been life changing matters that they would of fight about it was mostly of been this and that I heard all day, "Makoto should have water because it's more healthy, that's what mama has said." The voices aged like me so they didn't really fight about serious stuff mostly because I was five and lived a life like every five year old.

 

My mother didn't really know about the voices so she never checked me up or anything. My father was the one that would have a second glance at my behavior but would have shrugged it off thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him. But the voices soon got that bad that I would of missed days at nursery and stay off because I was sick, if I think about it I think I actually threw up because of it, my mother went to the doctor about it and they said I just had a cold and it would be fine if I just stay in bed, I know though that I got the cold because of the voices but I didn’t tell my mother or the doctor about it. 

 

After staying off for a full month I went back to nursery, I still felt sick but my mother wanted me to not fall behind everyone else. 

 

I remember the day so well even if it was ten years ago, the day the voices was finally quiet. When I got to the nursery a few people in my class moved up a level including me and we were getting told who to sit beside in the classroom that we've never went in before. The person that I was made to sit beside in the nursery I thought was a girl because of their name but when I found out that this boy also had a girls name like me I started to get interested in him. I sat beside the boy with black hair and blue eyes like the ocean and started to talk to him asking him questions but when I found out I was having a one sided conversation I started to talk less and pay more attention in the class. "…I'm Haruka Nanase, my hobby is swimming freestyle. It's nice to meet you, Makoto." That was the first thing Haru ever said to me. When he spoke those words the voices in my head were finally quiet for once, I think they were also interested in Haru because he was so different then everyone else in the class or anyone that I've ever met. He wasn’t like the other people my age that would scream all the time or try to get everyone to like them, Haru was someone that didn’t care about others opinions, he would do what he wanted and wouldn’t try to impress other people, that’s what really sparked my interest in the boy. 

 

I remember on the same day I gave Haru a smile and started to do a drawing that the teacher told us to do. It was to draw you and your best friend; I drew me wearing my yellow top and blue shorts. Beside me was a boy who had black hair, blue eyes and a blue hoodie. After I finished drawing it I wrote my name and Haru's name above the two badly drawn people. I notice Haru peered over at my drawing when I finished it, I couldn’t help to feel embarrass and I quickly pulled the drawing to me about to make It into a paper ball but Haru’s words and actions stopped me. “That’s cute. Let me show you mines.” Haru slid his paper over to me, I couldn’t help to be memorized by it, even when Haru was five he was still as good at drawing, it was basically the same as mines but so much better, I couldn’t help to feel a blush appearing on my cheeks and my young self quickly gave Haru a smile. “Thank you Haru-chan!” He wasn’t bothered that I called him Haru-chan back then he even gave me a smile when I called him Haru-chan. 

 

That’s when I started to prefer Haru over other people, I wouldn’t say I had a crush on him back then mostly because I thought liking someone as a friend and liking someone like that was the same.

 

I started to develop romantic feelings for Haru just after Rin left, I remember being so happy that he left. The voices wanted me to do bad stuff to Rin when he was still in Japan, mostly because he also liked Haru but the voices went back to normal as the problem went away. I don’t want to lose Haru haven’t just having him as my own, I can’t let that happen. I need to get Rin out of the picture.

 

“Makoto.” I opened my eyes and looked at Haru who had a look of concern on his face, I looked pass Haru and saw the alarm clock seeing how it was just two in the morning. I looked back to Haru giving him small smile, Haru didn’t gave me a smile just a look of concern. He slowly brought his head to my bare chest and gave me a hug; I brought my arms around him also and gave him a hug laying my head onto his hair smelling the ocean. “Makoto… please don’t do anything to Rin.”…That’s right, according to my parents I sleep talk sometimes if what I’m dreaming about is a life changing matter, that’s why Haru said my name to tell me not to hurt Rin 

 

“…I love you Haru-chan.” I didn’t brought up my sleep talking at all I just changed the subject as fast as I could, I kissed his template and went to sleep with the help of Haru’s calm breathing and his smell. 

 

I woke up earlier then Haru, I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck and looked down seeing the bed covered in Haru and my fluids, I’ll remind myself to clean that later on. I stood up and went to one of the drawers that Haru had for me just incase I got my clothing dirty, I picked up just a plain white top and a pair of brown trousers and a pair of underwear then went in for a shower.

 

I looked up on Haru after getting my shower and still saw him asleep so I decided to make something for him, I went into the small kitchen and looked through the cupboards, I found something suitable for breakfast instead of mackerel, eggs and toast. When I went to get one of the pans for the eggs I heard a buzz one that didn’t sound like my phone at all, I turned around and saw on Haru’s phone pocking out of his blazer that was thrown on the floor beside his table, without realizing I was already at the phone checking out the text messages…They were all from Rin.

 

Rin: Yo, Haru. The other night was fun. 

 

Rin: Have you told Makoto yet? You know how he’ll react if you don’t tell him.

 

Rin: You better tell him soon Haru you know what he’s like if he thinks someone is dating you...

 

Rin: Haruka, you better tell Makoto about our plan soon.

 

I felt my hand gripping onto the phone tighter, that tight it became chalk white. What plan was Rin talking about what could it possibly be about? ‘Stealing Haruka’ one of the voices spoke but I quickly shock the thought out of my mind. 

 

I decided to talk to Rin through Haru’s phone but before I could I could even type something I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around seeing Haru looking at me with a poker face, my hands quickly fumbled and threw the phone to one of the pillows that was in the corner of the room. Haru just looked to where his phone landed seeing it didn’t smash or anything, he then turned back to look at me with his most beautiful blue eyes scanning my face. He let out a breath and took a hold of my hand that I didn’t notice was bleeding from my hands being in a tight fist. “Makoto, I think I should explain what is happening.” Haru brought me over to the floor and made me sit in front of him; he took in one final deep breath and started to speak. “…I know that you read those messages, I was awake since you finished your shower.” He blinked a few times and looked off to the side, I noticed even though it was very small he had a smile like a school girl who was madly in love, his eyes screamed that also…was this feeling to Rin? Why did it have to be Rin, why? 

 

I felt those smooth lips landing onto mines and I gentle hug coming from Haru, even though I’ve known Haru since nursery I would never get this type of physically contact from him, and a kiss to top that!

 

He pulled back his eyes having the slight spark in them like he would have going in water, I must of spooked what I thought I was thinking to myself again. “Makoto, I had to have Rin help me with this I didn’t want to be decline by you even though you acted that you liked me I still got scarred that you didn’t. So I explained to this to Rin and he accepted to help me, even though Rin did liked me he just knew that it was one sided. We didn’t do anything, we knew you where at the door on Friday, we could see you running through Rin’s window and could hear your footsteps through the door.” I soaked this all in getting slightly confused by his words, he did say though that if he dated Rin it would be one sided…

 

“Makoto…I’ve been in love with you since we first met, I love everything about you even your jealousy, I love your kindness, I love your smile, I love everything about you.” A slight blush came from his cheeks as he said this to me but he didn’t act shy at all. The voices just vanished as Haru finished his confession, not even a peep from a background voice could be heard.

 

I leaped onto Haru soaking him in kisses, holding onto him tightly feeling tears run down my face. I’ve been waiting for this for years; Haru finally said he loved me. I let out a laugh I don’t even know why but the hands that warped around me gave me more comfort, he loves me.” I 

 

“I love you Haruka…I love you so much so so so much.” I nuzzled my face into his neck my tears falling down onto his neck.

 

My one sided love for Haru wasn’t one sided at all.

 

I didn’t have to do anything to Rin.

 

I was Haru’s and Haru was mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!
> 
> Took me like two to three months!
> 
> My babys are finally together
> 
> I hope everyone is ok about the ending, i just decided to finish this before i go onto my next story (HETALIA or Haikyuu)
> 
> If there's anything that disappointed please tell me
> 
> (This chapter was rushed i've been busy because of school and life)


End file.
